


Два пенса

by Scotland_Yard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Yard/pseuds/Scotland_Yard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не люблю делать выбор.</p><p>Фик написан для "Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу" на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два пенса

Я проснулся от хлопанья крыльев. Врезанные под самым потолком оконца были залиты бледно-синим. Солнце уже взошло. Ночная прохлада отступала, воздух начал теплеть.

Я проснулся от звонка. Телефон дребезжал на полу у кровати. Старческий голос сказал, что у меня теперь новая цель. Я откинул одеяло и ступил на холодный бетон. Прошел к большому низкому окну, закурил. Ветерок перебирал лапами редко насаженных елей, солнце оседало на горизонте белесой пеленой. Шумные стаи птиц то сплетались в черный клубок, то разлетались по всему небу. На плите закипал кофе, я разбил пару яиц на шкворчавшую в масле тонкую ленту бекона.

Я проснулся от чужого присутствия. Нож в кармане пижамных брюк нагрелся и будто потяжелел. Я не хотел спешить. Утро было славное, от сковородки шел замечательный запах. Я мог выжидать часами.

За моей спиной послышался шорох, знакомый голос сказал: «Привет». Я достал вторую тарелку и разделил яичницу пополам.

Джим выглядел помятым, но в общем живым. Я пригласил его сесть. Он поморщился, глядя на старый стол и садовые стулья, но сел. Ел молча и с удовольствием. Я допивал кофе, он с интересом осматривал бетонные стены.

— Ну и дыра, — сказал наконец. Он заметно разрумянился от горячего, глаза заблестели. — Еле тебя нашел.

Я сказал, что это и была моя цель. Он покивал. Допил кофе, поглядывая на меня из-за чашки, потом сообщил, что вернулся. Рассказал, что не хотел меня огорчать своей смертью, но никак не мог посвятить в свои планы. Зато ко мне первому он пришел сообщить, что жив.

Я курил и смотрел на него. Воздух теплел с каждой минутой, скоро здесь будет нечем дышать. Джим налил себе кофе. Он молчал, выглядел так, будто чего-то от меня ждал.

— Славно, что ты жив, — сказал я наугад. Он просиял. 

Он сильно осунулся. Скулы проступили резче, глаза запали. Я только заметил, какая у него тонкая шея. Я мог бы сломать ее без усилий.

— Мне нужны были деньги, — сказал он. — Много денег. Ты меня знаешь, я не могу так… — Он обвел рукой комнату. — Я задействовал старые связи, и один человек — ты его не знаешь — продал мне за бесценок отличнейшую информацию.

Я проследил взглядом за его рукой — я был уверен, что отлично устроился. Я спросил, во что он влип на этот раз.

— Ты помнишь Милвертона? — Я кивнул, я отлично его помнил. На моем бедре есть шрам, оставленный его головорезами. — Информация была про него. Отличнейшая информация. Никто не хотел ей пользоваться, потому что… Потому что… Это странно, шантажировать шантажиста, не находишь? Но ты меня знаешь, я решил рискнуть.

Я откинулся на кресле и вытянул ноги. Я все понял по огню в его глазах, по его необычайной сдержанности. Он будто бы просил прощения. Будто бы просил помощи.

Он зашел за мою спину и положил руки мне на плечи.

— Это был хороший план, — сказал он. — Чертовски хороший!

Я кивнул. Он сжал мои плечи. Я снова почувствовал тяжесть ножа в кармане. Можно было бы сделать это быстро. Он ничего не почувствует. А потом я спрячу его под толстым слоем жирной земли около одной из елей там, внизу.

— Теперь они хотят убить меня, — сказал Джим.

— Не впервые.

Он погладил мои плечи. Его руки были холодными и нежными.

— За три года я объездил всю Европу. Я нашел такую команду, какой у меня никогда не было. Я искал их в гниющих трущобах и в богатых особняках, в офисах и на заправках. Я вернулся, чтобы с их помощью взорвать этот город. Но мне нужен ты.

Я знаю его очень хорошо. Ему никто не нужен. Но, в сущности, какая разница. Слова не имеют значения, тем более его слова.

— Подумай, — сказал Джим. — Я вернусь вечером. 

Я кивнул.

 

***

Я нашел это место много лет назад. Заброшенная водонапорная башня за городом утопает в буйстве неукрощенной природы. Добраться до нее можно только пешком — пара километров от ближайшего шоссе через лес, перемежающийся заросшими полями. На крыше обитают птицы — голуби в основном, но есть еще небольшие, черные, любопытные, похожие на грачей. Птицы щебечут дни напролет, вьют гнезда, летают кругами над башней, иногда залетают ко мне через единственное в комнате большое окно. У окна нет стекол, это вырезанный в бетоне прямоугольник, начинающийся на уровне пола, слишком огромный для окна. Высунувшись из него наружу, можно увидеть разросшийся кустарник и одиноко ползущие по стене высыхающие веточки плюща. 

Джим не любит такие места. Он любит высокие цены и высокие технологии. Он любит роскошь и игры. Нас с ним ничего не объединяет.

Солнце заметно поднялось, изжаривая все, до чего могло дотянуться своими лучами. Я сидел в тени, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене, было так тихо, что я слышал, как тлеет моя сигарета. Однажды люди встречаются и понимают, что у них есть что-то общее. Однажды люди встречаются и понимают, что могут делить тайны.

Однажды люди понимают, что их ничего не объединяет, кроме прошлого. 

Между мной и Джимом большие деньги, десятки авантюр, сотни трупов. Когда я узнал, что Джим мертв, я огорчился: Джим давал мне работу, которую я люблю, которую я умею делать лучше всего. Я огорчился потому, что с его смертью мне пришлось бы самому искать себе работу. 

 

***

Каждое утро маленькая старушка проверяет почтовый ящик. Она живет в опрятном домике вместе с двумя котами. На последнем листке ее потрепанной записной книжки есть номер телефона. Она звонит по нему, если ей приходят странные письма, старательно зачитывает в трубку каждое слово. Иногда это оказываются приглашения на вечеринку в дом престарелых, иногда — то, что нужно. Я всегда рад работе. 

Обычно это бывает так. Я набираю продиктованный номер. Мне сообщают подробности. Я прошу неделю. Сначала изучаю цель, потом выполняю заказ. На счет в швейцарском банке приходят деньги. Все очень просто.

Сегодня я тоже попросил неделю. 

***

Черная, похожая на грача птица важно расхаживала по комнате. Иногда она подходила совсем близко и пялилась на меня своим темным влажным глазом. Верхушки деревьев тонули в золотом небе. Вечерело. Спала жара. Я проспал пару часов кряду и теперь сидел над книгой; ее страницы были хрупкими и выцветшими, от них шел ни с чем не сравнимый запах времени. Под кожу медленно просачивался холод от бетонной стены. Я курил больше обычного.

Я не люблю делать выбор. Обычно я и не выбираю, я просто знаю, как мне стоит поступить. Но сегодня я не знал. И не то чтобы я боялся ошибиться — не существует ничего настолько важного, чтобы бояться, — я просто не знал.

В конце концов я достал из куртки два пенса. День угасал, черная, похожая на грача птица угнездилась на спинке стула, на котором часы назад сидел Джим. Я подкинул монету. Она стукнулась ребром о пол и покатилась под стол, взбудоражив птицу. Я постоял немного, глядя в залитое мягким вечерним светом окно. Затем пошел собираться. В конечном счете, ты всегда в ответе за то, чему не пытался помешать.

 

***

Ночь была душной. Я пробирался по густому темному саду к слабо освещенному особняку. Прежде чем прийти сюда, я приобрел план здания и прилегающей территории, ознакомился с профилем субъекта. Сегодня я планировал наблюдать.

У входа в дом стояли два охранника. Они курили и тихо смеялись. Я прошел ко входу в застекленную оранжерею, здесь никого не было. На двери висел большой кодовый замок, который с легкостью мне поддался. Воздух внутри был влажный и теплый, экзотические цветы пахли так остро, что аромат кружил голову. Я пробрался мимо клумб с растениями, уворачиваясь от норовивших хлестнуть по лицу листьев, осторожно открыл ведущую в дом дверь и попал в узкий коридор. Прошел вглубь, повернул в дверь справа. С середины кабинета на меня смотрел большой кот. Его глаза светились в полумраке. Он подошел ко мне, обнюхал, потерся о мои ноги, затем вальяжно прошел через комнату и прыгнул на спинку глубокого кресла у камина. 

Здесь пахло крепким табаком. Огонь в камине ярко горел. С одной стороны камина тяжелая портьера закрывала окно, с другой стороны находилась дверь, через которую комната сообщалась с верандой. Кабинет был небольшой, довольно уютный. Пол устилал ковер, книжный шкаф был доверху забит. В углу кабинета стоял большой старомодный сейф, пламя камина отражалось на его боках. Плохая защита для бесценной информации. Я осматривал отполированный прикосновениями замок, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги. Пришлось укрыться за оконной портьерой.

Дверь открылась. Резко щелкнул выключатель. Дверь снова закрылась, и до меня донесся едкий дым крепкой сигары. Заскрипел стул, щелкнул ключ в замке, послышался шелест бумаг. Прямо перед собой я увидел широкую округлую спину. Милвертон сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги к камину, с сигарой в углу рта. Он держал в руках документ, который лениво просматривал, выпуская изо рта кольца дыма. Его спокойные манеры и удобная поза не обещали скорого ухода. Устроившийся на спинке кресла кот напряженно глядел в мою сторону. Часы на стене громко тикали. 

Вскоре я заметил, что хозяин кабинета проявляет признаки нетерпения: часто поглядывает на часы, встает и снова садится. Я понял, что он кого-то ждет. Когда часы мягко пробили двенадцать, послышался легкий стук в дверь. Милвертон встал и открыл ее.

— Ну, — произнес он отрывисто, — вы опоздали на полчаса.

Я услышал слабое шуршание женского платья. Милвертон вернулся в кресло. Перед ним, освещенная светом лампы, стояла тонкая женская фигура с лицом, скрытым широким капюшоном. 

— Вы, милая, лишили меня ночного отдыха, — сказал Милвертон. — Надеюсь, вы окажетесь заслуживающей этого. Вы не могли прийти в другое время, а?

Женщина покачала головой.

— Ну не могли, так не могли. Мне нужно ваше решение, дорогуша. Вы выбираете отдать мне скромную сумму? Или хотите, чтобы муж увидел вашу переписку? Что вы молчите? Отвечайте! Боже мой, вы ли это?!

Женщина сняла с головы капюшон. Я похолодел.

— Вы не леди Брэкуэл, — сказал Милвертон.

— Но я мог бы быть ей, — пожал плечами Джим, — женщиной, которую вы собираетесь погубить.

— Что вам надо? — спросил Милвертон. — И что за нелепый маскарад? Если хотите поделиться информацией, я вас слушаю, если нет — проваливайте.

— Вы хотите послать переписку моему мужу, — пропел Джим высоко. — Это разобьет сердце благороднейшему из людей.

— Что вы несете? — Милвертон поднялся на ноги. — Не воображайте, что можете испугать меня. Мне стоит только повысить голос, и охрана схватит вас.

Джим стоял перед ним, держа руку под плащом. Его губы изогнулись в зловещей ухмылке, глаза горели знакомым мне дьявольским огнем.

— Они все спят, — прошептал он нежно, вынул из-под плаща кольт с длинным глушителем и выстрелил. 

 

***

Бумаги исчезали в огне. 

Джим обрадовался, когда я вышел из своего укрытия, тут же передумал бежать. Сказал, что раз уж я здесь, то мы должны сжечь документы, которыми негодяй портил жизнь порядочным людям. Джим очень вжился в роль.

— Ядовитая, скользкая тварь, — приговаривал он, выгребая из сейфа стопки бумаг. — Урод, терзающий души и выматывающий нервы, лишь бы умножить свои уже набитые деньгами счета.

Иногда Джим прерывал свой монолог, чтобы просмотреть внимательнее тот или иной документ. Некоторые особенно интересные он засовывал под накидку, в вырез корсажа. Времени у нас не было. Охрана должна была скоро прийти в себя.

— Мы избавимся от всей этой мерзости, — бормотал Джим. — Спокойно вздохнут те, чья тайна или репутация оказалась во власти Милвертона. 

Мы избавлялись от мерзости медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Джим увлекался чтением. Верхняя часть корсажа заметно раздалась. Мы избавлялись от мерзости потому, что все содержимое сейфа не влезло бы под корсаж.

Наконец все было сделано. Камин ярко пылал, сейф разинул пустое нутро. Джим оглядел комнату, достал из-под накидки небольшой пакетик, вынул из него несколько длинных темных волосков и бросил их на ковер. Деловито отряхнул руки:

— Ну, вот и все, — сказал. — Можем идти.

В этот же момент снаружи послышались топот и голоса. Джим схватил меня за руку, и мы бросились через оранжерею на улицу, тем же путем, что я пришел.

Дом охватила тревога, все окна сверкали огнями. Парадная дверь была открыта, по аллее бежали люди. Сад кишел народом. Кто-то заметил, как мы выбежали с веранды, закричал и бросился за нами. Я хорошо ориентировался в саду, бежал впереди, Джим чертыхался и путался в длинной юбке, но ни на шаг не отставал от меня. За нами по пятам мчались преследователи. Путь преградила шестифутовая стена. Я перескочил через нее. Джим тоже прыгнул и уцепился за край, я помог ему вскарабкаться наверх. Мы спрыгнули в кусты и бросились бежать. Пробежали мы совсем немного, когда Джим резко дернул меня за руку, обращая внимание на притаившуюся на обочине машину. Я отобрал у него ключи и сел за руль. Джим хлопнул дверью и громко засмеялся. Из-под его прижатых к груди рук вываливались смятые бумаги.

 

***

Ночь здесь была совсем другая, размеренная и непостижимая. За окнами шелестел лес, шуршали крылья ночных птиц. Месяц взрезал небо, подсвечивал острые пики елей, закрывающие звезды на горизонте. Небо было почти черное.

Я сидел на кровати и курил.

Джим сбросил накидку, оставшись в платье с тугим корсетом. Он ослаблял шнуровку, пытаясь от него избавиться. Мятые документы падали вокруг, тонкие плечи ходили ходуном. 

— Я потерял туфлю, когда перебирался через забор, — сказал он вдруг. — Тот парень схватил меня. Это паршиво.

— Как Золушка, — сказал я.

Он не услышал, весь занятый своими мыслями. 

— Ты собирался меня убить? — спросил он, не глядя на меня.

Я сказал, что рассматривал такую возможность. Он замолчал на какое-то время, лишь изредка чертыхался сквозь зубы. Его кожа покрылась мурашками, мускулы напрягались на худых руках, длинные пальцы скребли застежки. Наконец корсет поддался. Джим закинул голову назад и облегченно выдохнул.

— Убив Милвертона, ты бы испортил карьеру, — сказал он. — Заказчиков не убивают. 

Я сказал, что знаю это. Джим принялся собирать с пола бумаги и складывать их на стол. Он остался в одной повисшей на бедрах юбке. Его глаза горели, волосы были всклокочены. Он любовно расправлял каждый мятый листок.

— У тебя два пенса под столом, — сказал он, когда последний лист был поднят.

— Орел или решка? — спросил я.

— Орел. — Он выпрямился и кинул монету мне. Я поймал. Теперь это не имело никакого значения.

Джим перебирал документы. Свешивающаяся с потолка лампочка светила так тускло, что ему пришлось подвинуть стол ближе к ней. Теперь его тело было словно расчерчено, резкие тени залегли под лопатками, прорисовали пунктир позвонков. 

Я подошел к нему сзади, положил ладони на его холодные плечи. Сжал их. Взялся за тонкое горло — оно идеально легло в руку. Джим сглотнул. Я погладил большим пальцем острую ключицу. Джим повернулся ко мне. Я увидел, как расширяются его зрачки. Он провел ладонью по моей щетине и опустился на колени. Пышная юбка облаком осела вокруг него.

 

***

Час назад проснулись птицы, защебетали на все лады. Тьма отступала. Небо на горизонте стало пунцоветь, будто поджариваться с одного края. Вялые после бессонной ночи, мы сидели у окна. Спать не хотелось.

В глубине комнаты ожил старый приемник — зашуршал, зашелестел. Тихие бодрые голоса сообщали о том, чего интересного произошло в мире, пока все спали.

Мы сидели в пластиковых креслах у окна. Я курил. Джим завернулся в мою куртку и клевал носом. Я смотрел на пристроившегося на его руке комара, следил за тем, как его крохотное тельце становится рубиновым. Когда Джим почесал руку в полусне, размазав кровь и останки комара по коже, я предложил ему пойти в кровать. Джим покачал головой и открыл глаза. Сладко потянулся.

— Светает, — сказал он. Я промолчал. — Это хорошо. Не люблю темноту.

— Ты сам — темнота, — сказал я.

Он забрал у меня сигарету, крепко затянулся. С наслаждением выдохнул.

— Сегодня из Европы начнут прибывать члены моей команды. Будет хороший день.

Я удивился: я был уверен, что нет у него никакой команды, а все его слова — фантазии. Но в конце концов это не имело значения. Я был готов работать и в команде, и в одиночку. 

Голос в приемнике стал выше на тон и как будто увереннее: «…свидетели видели у дома Милвертона двоих убийц. По словам инспектора Скотленд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда, улики, найденные на месте преступления, слишком противоречивы, чтобы делать поспешные выводы. Расследование будет продолжаться».

— Вот черт, — сказал Джим весело. — Так не хотел влезать в это! Чтобы достать волосы Евы Брэкуэл, мне пришлось обручиться с ее помощницей. Чертова туфля! Все зря!

В его голосе не было сожаления. Я понимал: все, что случилось этой ночью, осталось для него далеко в прошлом, его мозг уже занят просчетом новой грандиозной игры. 

Ночная прохлада отступала, воздух начал теплеть, на горизонте показался край слепящего диска. Джим подтянул выше мою куртку, я мог видеть только его блестящие, обведенные черными кругами глаза. Я знал, там, под курткой, он улыбается новому дню. 

_Конец_


End file.
